¿Quieres pelea?
by katsensei
Summary: Ranma descubre a causa de una discusión qué tan hábil se ha vuelto Akane. ¿Podrá con ella?¿Qué pretende su prometida con todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, etc etc etc.**

**Mi primera historia publicada, espero que no sea la única xD**

Barrio de Nerima.

"Otra vez corriendo tras esta marimacho…Tsk… ¿Quién me mandaría a abrir la boca?"

-¡Akanee! ¡Lo siento, de veras! No quise decir que parecías una foca dentro de esas mallas… "joder tio, como soy de imbécil…estaba para quitar el hipo"

-¡¿Sí? ¡Por mí puedes contarles estos rollos a otra, a mi me olvidas!

Iban discutiendo al mismo tiempo que saltaban tras tejados y árboles, cuando al cabo de los minutos, Ranma cayó en la cuenta de que era Akane quien mantenía el ritmo de carrera, que era ella quien empezó a huir por entre los tejados…¿Cuándo fue que supo hacer eso? Se recriminó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta que su marimacho hacía cosas raras hacía ya tiempo atrás…pero jamás le dio la importancia de averiguarlo…Sería estúpido… Ahora comprendía algunas cosas, para empezar el día que cambió su vestimenta.

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Quieres que lleve tu viejo Gi junto los demás enseres a la hoguera Akane-chan?_

_-Oh sí, gracias Kasumi,jeje, ya tengo ganas de utilizar la nueva equipación.-Akane contestó orgullosa a su hermana mientras daba saltitos de impaciencia, cosa que Ranma encontró demasiado femenino viniendo de Akane._

_-¿Desde cuando las marimachos dan esos saltos? Jajajajajaja, ni que fueras una nenita jajajaj- PUUUUM!-_

_Ni vio el puño de Akane en su cara que ya estaba surcando los cielos a una velocidad desconocida._

_*Fin flashback*_

No se dio cuenta de las nubes oscuras que amenazaban descargar una tormenta en breve, cuando el primer rayo hizo que se asustara por un instante, había caído muy cerca, demasiado, con lo que debería zanjar ese juego del gato y del ratón antes de que pasara algo más.

Y decidió tomarse un poco más en serio el ir tras su presa…

-¡Para ya Akaneee!-Se enfadó cuando ella a lo sumo solo le sacó la lengua mientras se perdía entre unas casas saltando por entre la multitud.-¡Maldita seas!Si quieres guerra la tendrás-Se dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Una, dos, cuatro…miles de gotas cayeron de repente haciendo que la gente se escondiera y dejaran las calles desiertas, pefectas para que Ranma pudiera buscar mejor a su prometida.

Ya en forma femenina, Ranma miraba por todos lados, intentando ver algún rastro de ella, pero…¡Diablos, era rápida! No tenía ni idea por donde seguir buscando, y estuvo corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó en medio de un parque, la fuerza de la lluvia hacía que una neblina se levantara, mientras que hojas y ramas caídas iban de un lado a otro arrastradas por el viento.

La llamó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que de repente ella le contestara, pero a quién engañaba…Una vez más la había pisoteado, y no entendía como es que después de cada riña ella tenía el coraje y valor de levantarse y seguir dirigiéndole la palabra, después de todas las cosas que él le hacía.

-¡Joder Akane, tú ganas! ¡Perdóname!-con la cabeza gacha Ranma mantenía los puños apretados en señal de impotencia y rabia.

- ¡Ju! Te creía con más empuje, ¿acaso te cansaste de seguir a un gorila? ¡Ah nooo, que Ranma no persigue a chicas feas y sin pecho…

-¡Basta!-La interrumpió Ranma enfurecido.

-¿Cómo? Jajajajaja, no me hagas reir…-y si estaba a unos metros de distancia, en un momento se encontraba justo delante de su prometido con una mirada amenazante. Ranma tragó en seco, jamás la había visto con esa determinación.

-Tú has dejado de tener valor para mí, ¿entiendes que significa eso Saotome?

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?-no se dio cuenta pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Mhhh, el tontito de Ranma no sabe, ¿o no quiere saber?-Y le lanzó una patada al costado sorprendiéndole.

-Mierda Akane…No sigas por ahí…"si no llego a esquivarla en el último momento, me hubiera roto varias costillas…"

- Cierto…que nunca pelearías contra una chica, que nunca me entrenarías vete a saber por qué…-saltó hacia atrás para girarse sobre sí misma y encadenar varias patadas a ras de suelo derribando a la peliroja- que nunca me tendrías en cuenta para nada…-Ranma solo atinó a retroceder cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos mientras una lluvia de puños caía sobre él sin piedad alguna- Para ti nunca seré nada, ¿cierto?

- T-te equivocas Akane…pero este no es momento de hablarlo…

-Cállate! Excusas y más excusas Ranma! Nunca es buen momento para hablar de nosotros! Nunca es el día propicio para que me entrenes! Nunca cocinaré nada bueno para ti!

-Akane no digas estupideces!¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!

Fue entonces cuando la lluvia cesó de golpe igual que empezó, fue cuando vio a su prometida jadeante por el esfuerzo, por la rabia, mantenía su posición de ataque, sus brazos a ambos lados, apretando los puños, su pecho oscilando con la respiración entrecortada, el pelo alborotado, el flequillo desfilado se le pegaba al rostro, y un rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Sus ropas empapadas, vestía unas mallas que se pegaban a su figura acentuando el buen cuerpo que tenía, la camiseta de tirantes deportiva dejaba poco a la imaginación y como no, se le marcaban demasiado los pechos, razón por la que él no quería que usara esas prendas para correr por ahí. Pero nunca le dijo nada, solo callaba.

Vuélvete.

¿Qué?-dijo aturdido.

He dicho…que respondas a mis ataques…- le replicó con voz ronca.

Ya sabes lo que pienso de-Tuvo que saltar y subir a una rama cercana.

Huye...es lo que mejor sabes hacer…

Y Akane saltó hasta donde se encontraba Ranma, y esta vez ella fue quien empezó a perseguirle.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

-Esta vez me las pagarás todas de una vez Ranma!

-Si eres capaz de atraparme…entonces hablaremeos todo lo que quieras…"ju, como si eso fuera a suceder jajaja"

Corrieron por largo rato, se metían por callejones, derrapaban por el suelo tan resbaladizo, pero ni eso amedrentaba a Akane que no perdía ritmo, al contrario, cada vez se acercaba un poco más a su prometido. Ranma giró la cara para ver que tan lejos iba ella cuando se sorprendió que la tenía justo tras los talones, y no parecía asfixiada, es más, iba con una sonrisa de medio lado que le daba escalofrios…"¿Cómo se lo hace…?" Y apretó la carrera tomándoselo más en serio.

-Perfecto…era lo que estaba esperando.-Susurró Akane al ver que apretaba y se distanciaba de golpe.

Entre salto y salto, la peliazul aprovechó para desatar una larga cinta del pelo, lo que hacía que se le viera siempre la misma coleta, con la misma medida, pero al quedar al aire libre, una melena quedó pegada a su espalda,cerca de su cintura. Su mirada se volvió seria, y solo se concentró en una cosa…atraparle.

Continuará...

**Ha sido un primer capítulo corto en ralidad :( Tengo la intención de cerrarlo en el próximo cap, lo cual espero hacerlo en breves, ya que tengo la hisoria fresquita en mi cabeza jajajaja. Perdón por si la redacción se hace monotona , espero las criticas constructivas xD y las que no pues bienvenidas sean también. Aio!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Tal y como os dije, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de este primer fic xD. Con cariño para todos!**

_-Perfecto…Era lo que estaba esperando.-Susurró Akane al ver que apretaba y se distanciaba de golpe._

Capítulo 2 . Todo ha sido gracias a ti.

Ranma perdió la cuenta del rato que llevaba huyendo, y por más que se lo negara, era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía.

" Un Saotome jamás huye del peligro, su única finalidad es enfrentarlo…Sí claro…como si fuera tan fácil enfrentarse a una Akane totalmente dominada por la vena psicópata…"

La simple visión de imaginarse a su "linda" prometida descuartizándolo le provocó un escalofrío increíble.

Por si acaso, no quiso darse la vuelta, suficiente tenía con notar sus ojos atravesándole la nuca y abrasándole a la vez.

Era una sensación inexplicable, porque aún siendo ella, todos sus instintos de supervivencia estaban activados.

De pronto silencio.

En mitad de un salto.

Todo pareció dejar de existir, sólo un zumbido que iba ganando potencia, antes tan lejano y ahora tan…¿encima?

-¡Mierda!- Y echándose hacia la derecha se estrelló contra un muro salvándose de ser atravesado por un objeto cortante.

-No esperaba menos de ti.-Una voz melosa se acercaba a él, que se hallaba entre los escombros.

-¿Cómo?¿Cómo has podido hacer to…-Ranma miró alrededor suyo y vio el caos absoluto.-¿Cómo?- Repitió únicamente sin llegar a fijar la vista sobre su prometida. Aún estaba en shock por la fuerza bruta del impacto.

-Ranma…nee Ranmaaa…-Lo llamó dulce e inocentemente.

El chico alzó la vista lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Akane y ahí cayó en la cuenta...¡Esa no era su marimacho!

A él seguramente le estaba persiguiendo la Diosa del Amor y le quería castigar por haberse portado mal con su prometida… Esa belleza, ese cuerpo envuelto en ropas húmedas, ese pelo suelto y alborotado, tan largo…

-¡Despierta desgraciadoooo!

Y otro golpe en la cara le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Definitivamente esa era Akane…

Justo cuando otro puñetazo iba a cruzarle el rostro por segunda vez, la mano masculina fue más rápida y la agarró por las muñecas, dejando inmovilizada a su prometida contra el suelo.

-Y ahora, ¿quién es el que está en desventaja?-Sonrió confiadamente sin percatarse que la chica que estaba bajo de su cuerpo se movía suavemente.

-Mhhh, debería decir que…¿eres tú?- Y le dio un gran rodillazo haciéndole caer.

-Arghh-Ranma no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro dando vueltas sobre sí mismo por el dolor.

Akane se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del ya maltrecho muchacho y con gran habilidad le hizo una elaborada llave, y quedando ella sobre su pecho, acercó lentamente su cara justo enfrente la de Ranma, notó como el pulso de su prometido se aceleró.

-Ahora….¿me vas a decir que no tienes agallas para devolver los ataques?

-S-Sabes que no me gusta pelear contra mujeres…¡no sé por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso!

-No entiendes…a ver como te lo explico...-Dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios y ponía cara pensativa.- No es suficiente con el simple hecho de que te haya llevado hasta este punto…¿qué no ves como estás de tocado?¿O acaso te piensas que solo has estado corriendo?Tsk, estoy a tu nivel Ranma…

Eso fue un jarro de agua fría. ¿Desde cuando había bajado el nivel? Porque Ranma jamás aceptaría que en realidad su prometida tenía razón, aceptar que había mejorado y lo que es peor, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, era muy vergonzoso de asimilar.

-Espera eh jeje-dijo alzando las manos como si con ello se librara de toda culpa-¿A mi nivel?Eso dudo que llegue a pasar algún día jajajaja, una marima-ZAAAS!-Una patada en las costillas nuevamente le volvió a echar al suelo, esta vez el golpe había sido realmente duro.

-Marimacho, si ya lo sé, incluso podría recitarte toda la lista de cosas bonitas que me dices jajaja, ¿pero sabes una cosa?Mientras seguías con tus moscas alrededor tuyo, yo entrenaba duro, sin importar lo que ellas me dijeran, sin importar tus palabras…Y mírame ahora Ranma, mira en que me he convertido gracias a ti, a tus delicadas palabras, gracias a tus otras prometidas. Por cierto…-Dijo dándole la espalda- Debería ir pronto a hacerles una visita, les tengo muchas ganas…

-Akane…espera…-jadeando tosió y tuvo que sujetarse el estomágo del creciente dolor. Esta chica sabía como pegar, y lo hacía muy duro.-Está bien, ¿quieres hablar?Hablaremos…

La mente del chico trabajaba a mil por hora, debía de rebuscar las palabras adecuadas en algún rinconcito de su cerebro, esto se le podía escapar de las manos y las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Ella estaba fresca, sin dar señales de agotamiento, en cambio él, estaba lleno de magulladuras, sus ropas embarradas y seguramente tendría alguna costilla rota, ya que al respirar le pinchaba el costado.

" Tendré que felicitarte después de todo marimacho, has conseguido noquearme por un momento, aunque usando tus encantos conmigo…eso está muy mal…mhhh, ya te castigaré a mi manera…"

Akane estaba ya un poco hastiada de la pequeña lucha con su prometido, imaginó que quizás él se volviera, pero visto el panorama, no iba a suceder tal cosa, así que accedió a sentarse a un lado de su fenómeno, mirándole de reojo.

-Me aburres.-Dijo ella secamente.

-¿…?-Cara desencajada, primera pregunta y ya todo su castillo de naipes imaginario se desmoronó en un segundo.

-jajaja Mírate Ranma jaja, pobrecito que cara has puesto jajaja.-Reía con ganas desde hacía mucho rato, cosa que Ranma agradeció aunque se estuviera burlando de él.

-¿ Por qué?

-Mhh, me refiero a que me aburres en la pelea, pensé que…quizás tú y yo…pues…-Akane bajó la guardia, no sabía como decirle realmente lo que le rondaba desde hacía tiempo. Preparándose física y psicológicamente para este momento y ahora las palabras morían en su garganta.

-Tú y yo…¿qué?-Le animaba Ranma con voz dócil, no quería asustarla.

-Pues…maldición Ranma, ahora no sé qué decirte! –Dijo ruborizándose y a la vez enfadada consigo misma. Las cosas se le estaban torciendo.

-Akane, tranquila…-Le cogió de una mano con delicadeza, no fuera que recibiera otro golpetazo a la par que rezaba por si le fallaba el plan, tenía que llenarse de valentía en ese momento.

-Ranma, yo…no…-Le quería decir que sentía haberle tratado así, pero necesitaba comprobar qué tan ágil era, pero a la vez también le quería dar un pequeño escarmiento.

Y una vez más, estaban los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, mirándose como tontos, uno golpeado, la otra con culpabilidad cruzándole el rostro, y ambos colorados como un tomate.

Ranma se acercó un poco más y acortó la pequeña distancia, le rozó la cara con su mano, dibujándole el contorno mientras le susurró :

-Estás muy guapa cuando estás concentrada en la pelea también…

Aquello ya hizo que su pequeño corazón se desbocara, ¿no era ella quien le tenía que dar una charla?¿Qué ocurrió?

-Yo…¿Crees que he mejorado lo suficiente?-Se mordió la lengua justo después de terminar la pregunta. Había sonado tan nenaza…Ella hubiera preferido ser más ruda, pero sus intenciones empezaron a flaquear cuando comenzó a notar la calidez de las manos de su prometido en su cara.

-Mucho…-Los ojos azules recortaban la silueta de su prometida, ahora que la miraba, la veía más mujer, ya no era aquella chiquilla de 16 años, aunque seguía conservando ese toque infantil. Por otro lado, con esto le había demostrado de forma poco usual su nivel de luchadora. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría que saberlo a golpes…

Akane se dio cuenta de que su prometido le comenzaba a mirar con demasiado detenimiento ciertas partes nobles a la vez que se volvía más rojo. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos insconcientemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado totalmente colorada.

-Hen-hentai!-Dijo enfurruñada.

-Eh, como quieres que no mire si te tengo justo de frente, además..esa camiseta..¿es nueva?-preguntó saliendo al paso de su pillada.

"¿Es nueva?Ohhh dios mioooo! Pero qué idiotez de pregunta es esaa?Venga Ranmaaa que tú puedes hacer cosas mejores…¿o no?"

Akane miró divertida como su chico mantenía una pelea mental, suspiró con calma, lo observó detenidamente y sonrió con calidez. Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y descubrió algo en sus ojos, una chispa que no le había visto nunca antes. Ella estaba como…¿sensual?

Las alarmas masculinas comenzaron a danzar a toda velocidad avisando de que algo estaba mal, la reacción ante la chica que estaba frente a él no era la común, aunque sí la soñada infinitas veces.

Pero era ya tarde…el sueño estaba justo a dos palmos de él, su sueño estaba sentada frente a él con una serenidad en su rostro que la hacía muchísimo más hermosa si cabía, y ese brillo en sus ojos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin darse cuenta estaba tan cerca de ella que pensó que se ganaría algún golpe, pero al contrario, ella parecía contenta de su atrevimiento.

Sus fuertes manos apoyadas sobre los delicados hombros, no recordaba cuando las puso ahí, tampoco importaba.

Un soplo de aire fresco elevó el cabello de Akane dándole un toque más angelical todavía.

Ranma ya no pudo más, y no sabía si fue debido a los golpes, pero cerró el escaso camino entre sus labios, besándola torpemente pero con decisión, Akane se sorprendió y miles de mariposas comenzaron a bailar en su estómago al notar la presión que mantenía contra sus labios.

Era feliz.

Después de tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, al fin lo disfrutaba, y era solo para ella. Quizás el modo no era el más romántico, pero siendo quienes eran, una pareja de artistas marciales, no se podía esperar de otra manera dicha declaración de amor.

Esa noche una pareja entraba al Dojo en unas no muy discretas condiciones, tenían una larga vida por delante para seguir amando y peleando juntos.

Fin.

**Antes que nada disculpad el retraso. **

**Dije que en breve tendría la continuación pero no me terminaba de cuadrar el final ^_^'**

**Lo que en un principio iba a ser algo más centrado en POV de Ranma ha desfasado un poco, así que para la próxima historia tendré en cuenta la extensión a la hora de desplegar los capítulos xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado de todos modos ^^**

**Muchas gracias por tu review Rusa-ranmayakane : Tengo mucho interés en hacer de Akane algo más de lo que aparenta (las chicas al poder! xDD) **

**Y gracias a todos también por las alertas, etc… *o* wiiii **

**Nos leemos prontooo!**

**Saludos!**

**Katsensei ^o^**


End file.
